My Friend, My Love
by HanRyeong
Summary: Gk bisa buat summary. Langsung baca aja :D . School Life / Yewook / Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**My Friend, My Love**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Cast : Ryeowook and Yesung.**

 **Genre : Friendship, School Life.**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **::**

"Ini"

"Gomawo Wookie-ah" yesung mengambil kotak persegi yang berisi bekal makan siang.

"sebenarnya, yang menjadi kekasihmu itu siapa?" tanya ryeowook kepada yesung.

"kekasihku sibuk. Jadi dia tidak sempat membuatkan ku bekal." ucap yesung sambil mengacak rambut halus ryeowook.

"itu yang kau sebut sibuk?" tunjuk ryeowook ke arah yeoja yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa namja. Yesung mengalihkan pandangan ke objek yang di tunjuk ryeowook.

"dia lagi sibuk membicarakan sesuatu wookie baby~" yesung mencubit pipi tirus ryeowook, membuat sang empu meringis sakit.

"aish... Terserah kau saja.!" saat yesung melepaskan cubitannya, ryeowook berlalu menuju kelasnya meninggalkan yesung yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Selamat pagi."

"Pagi Seonsae" jawab murid di kelas itu serentak.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja memulai pelajaran selanjutnya. Saya akan menjelaskan terlebih dulu." saat lee seonsae menjelaskan di depan kelas, terdengar suara sedikit gaduh dari belakang.

"Kau yakin sudah memasukkanya?" tanya seorang yeoja yang duduk di sebelah ryeowook.

"Ne aku yakin Minri-ah. Aish..Kemana perginya buku itu?"

Ryeowook masih terus membongkar isi tasnya, hingga ia tidak tau bahwa orang yang mereka panggil seonsae melangkah ke arah tempat duduk mereka atau lebih tepat ke arah ryeowook.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya lee seonsae pada ryeowook.

"Ti-tidak ada seonsae." jawab ryeoowook gugup.

"Lalu, mana buku pelajaranmu?" tanya lee seonsae dengan nada tenangnya.

"Ah.. Itu.. Itu..Aku lupa membawanya" ryeowook menjawab lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"sekarang, kau keluar dari kelas ku Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya dengan kepala menunduk. 

**:::::::::::: skip :::::::::**

Kini ryeowook berjongkok di pinggir koridor dengan kedua tangannya di atas. Ya.. dia sedang kena hukuman dari seonsaenya.

"kenapa kau di luar wookie?" ryeowook mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya.

"Aish..Bisakah kau pergi dari sini yesung hyung?" ucap ryeowook sambil menatap yesung dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Tapi, bagi yesung itu tidak menakutkan sangat lucu.

"Baby Wook~ orang tidak akan takut jika ditatap seperti itu." yesung kembali mencubit pipi ryeowook dengan sedikit keras menimbulkan teriakkan keras dari sang empu.

"Yaakk!Kim Yesung!" yesung langsung berlari dari hadapan ryeowook setelah melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kim Ryeowook!" bentakan lee seonsae membuat ryeowook menundukan kepalanya kembali.

"Mianhamnida seonsae" gumam ryeowook pelan.

'awas kau yesung!' ucap ryeowook pelan saat melihat yesung yang tertawa. Ryeowook tau kalau yesung tengah menertawainya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, saat mereka mendengar suara bel berbunyi menandakan telah berakhirnya jam pelajaran hari ini.

Plaakkk

"Yakk! Appo~" saat yesung berjalan akan menuruni tangga, seseorang memukul lengannya dengan keras.

"Itu untuk mu -gara kau, aku jadi kena marah oleh lee seonsae dan hukumanku di tambah!" yesung hanya tertawa mendengar omelan ryeowook.

"aish.. Kalian berdua selalu -ah, aku pulang selesaikan urusuanmu dengan yesung sunbae." ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang yeoja.

"Ne. Hati-hati." ryeowook melambaikan tangannya ke yeoja tadi.

.

.  
"Kau tidak pulang wookie?" tanya yesung pada ryeowook.

"hyung tidak pulang?" bukannya menjawab, ryeowook malah kembai bertanya kepada yesung.

"Aku menunggu kekasihku." jawab yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru koridor mencari kekasihnya.

"ah~ itu dia." yesung melambaikan tangannya saat melihat seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya.

"Ah mianhae oppa" ucap yeoja itu saat tiba di hadapan yewook.

"eoh? Ryeowook-ah?" ryeowook menundukkan sedikit kepala sebagai tanda salam.

"Annyeong sunbae.." ucap ryeowook dan dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh kekasih yesung.

"Oppa, mianhae sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang sama. Karena aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesai" ucap yeoja itu dengan nada menyesal.

"ah.. Ba-baik kali saja." jawab yesung dengan senyum yang di paksanya. Ia tidak ingin menampakkan kekecewaannya di depan kekasihnya, dan ia juga tidak ingin egois.

" pergi dulu ~" yeoja itu berlalu dari hadapan yesung dan ryeowook.

"ck. Sudah, ayo pulang." ryeowook menarik tangan yesung dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Selama perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung, nanti malam kau bisa temani aku ke toko buku?" ryeowook memulai percakapn terlebih dulu.

"Rencananya aku akan pergi jalan , sepertinya dia tidak bisa." ucap yesung yang membuat ryeowook berdecak.

"Ck. Hyung cukup mengatakan, bisa dan malah menceritakan masalah cintamu itu." ryeowook mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal dengan yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dan kembali mencubit kedua pipi ryeowook.

"Yaakk! Yesung! Sudah berapa kali kau mencubit pipiku?" ryeowook memukul tangan yesung yang masih mencubit pipinya.

"Hahaha baiklah baby wook, hyung akan menemanimu." yesung melepaskan cubitannya dan merangkul bahu ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang masih kesal dengan yesung, menghempaskan tangan yesung dari bahunya.

"Baiklah, hyung minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, hyung akan mentraktirmu. Kau mau?" yesung mencoba merayu ryeowook agar tidak kesal lagi dengannya.

"hah~ baiklah. Dan hyung akan membelikanmu boneka jerapah. Kau puas?" ryeowook kembali ceria saat mendengar tawaran yesung.

"Baiklah." ryeowook mengambil tangan yesung dan maruh di hanya tertawa melihat tingkah ryeowook yang kadang-kadang seperti anak kecil.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah kafe dekat dengan taman bermain.

Ryeowook hanya diam dengan wajah kesalnya walaupun didepannya sudah terhidang es krim coklat kesukaannya.

"Wookie, kau tidak memakan es krim mu?" tanya yesung saat melihat ryeowook hanya diam menatap es krim itu dengan tatapan yang datar.

Sebenarnya, yesung tau kenapa ryeowook mendiamkannya. Ya, sebelumnya mereka memang ke toko buku, lalu ryeowook meminta janji yesung yang akan membelikannya es krim.

Saat dijalan, mereka melewati toko boneka yang kebetulan toko itu memasang boneka Jerapah di depan toko untuk menarik pengunjung. Ryeowook meminta janji yesung yang kedua yaitu membelikannya boneka jerapah.

Tapi, yesung mengatakan akan membelikannya besok. Saat itu lah ryeowook mendiamkan namja tampan itu saat ia berbicara kepadanya.

"Baby wook, berbicaralah kepadaku..." yesung masih mencoba berbicara dengan ryeowook agar namja manis itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Tetapi gagal!.

"Hah~ sayang tadi hyung ingin membelikanmu boneka itu saat kita pulang dari sini. Tapi, Sepertinya..." ucapan yesung terhenti ketika ia melihat ryeowook mulai memakan es krimnya walaupun masih kesal dengan yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ryeowook. Yesung pun ikut meminum coffee yang ia pesan tadi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memakan es krimnya sambil melihat setiap sudut kafe. Hingga tatapannya terpaku pada seseorang yang ia kenal.

Yesung yang melihat ryeowook hanya diam dan memandang sesuatau-entah apa, ia pun mengikuti pandangan namja manis itu.

Deg

Ryeowook yang tersadar saat yesung juga melihat ke arah yang sama, ryeowook segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik yesung untuk keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"Hyung, ayo kita sudah lelah." ryeowook menarik tangan yesung keluar dari kafe itu. Yesung tidak menolak saat ia di tarik oleh namja manis itu keluar dari kafe dan membawanya ke tempat mobil yesung terparkir.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Yesung fokus dengan acara (?) mengemudinya dan ryeowook fokus menatap keluar jendela melihat kota seoul pada malam hari.

Hingga yesung menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah minimalis tapi terkesan mewah.

"Hyung terimakasih sudah menemaniku." ucap ryeowook kepada hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. "yang tadi jangan di pikirkan hyung. Dan hati-hati malam." ryeowook segera keluar dari mobil menatap mobil namja tampan itu yang sudah melaju menjauhi rumahnya.

"Semoga besok, aku mendengar kabar baik." ryeowook memasuki rumahnya yang ternyata tidak ada orang melangkahkan kaki menuju mengganti pakaiannya, ryeowook langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya. Dan tak lama ia memasuki alam mimpi.

Tanpa ia sadari, ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas di samping ranjangnya, bergetar menandakan ada telp masuk dari seseorang.

 **::: T :::**

 **::: B :::**

 **::: C :::**

 **Yuhuu~ ini ff baru again.. ini sebelumnya udah pernah saya publish di facebook saya sendiri, jadi karena cerita ini menarik *menurut saya :v* jadinya saya masukkan ke ffn aja :D.**

 **Yang udah membaca, tolong tinggalkan jejak (review) oke~~~**

 **Terimakasih...**

 **:: 07-May-2015 ::**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Friend, My Love**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Cast : Ryewook and Yesung**

 **Genre : Friendship, School Life.**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **::**

 **Cast : Ryeowook and Yesung**

 **Genre : Friendship, School Life.**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **::**

Sama seperti pagi biasa, bangun tidur ryeowook langsung membersihkan dirinya untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah. Sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya, lalu berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan tranportasi bus. Jarak sekolah dan rumah ryeowook tidak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu 10 menit jika menggunakan transportasi umum.

Tapi, pagi ini ryeowook terlihat kurang bersemangat. Pasalnya, saat ia bangun tadi pagi, banyak sekali panggilan dari yesung. Tetapi saat ia kembali menghubungi yesung, tidak ada jawaban. Dan itu membuat ryeowook kurang semangat. 

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saat ryeowook telah tiba di lantai 3 dan menuju kelasnya, seorang yeoja menghampiri ryeowook yang kebetulan yeoja itu teman sekelas ryeowook.

"Pagi ryeowook-ah, tumben kau sendiri. Biasanya kau bersama yesung sunbae." yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Shin MinRi itu langsung bertanya kepada ryeowook saat namja manis ini hanya sendiri tanpa sahabatnya Yesung.

"Pagi juga Minri-ah. Ntah lah, tadi sudah ku hubungi tapi tidak di angkat oleh yesung hyung." ucap ryeowook dengan lesu.

"apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya yeoja itu lagi. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Saat mereka asik mengobrol, seorang yeoja menghampiri ryeowook dan minri.

"Annyeong..." ucap nya dengan nada ceria-seperti biasa-. "annyeong sunbae.." balas minri membungkukkan sedikit badannya di ikuti oleh ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau tau kenapa yesung oppa tidak mengangkat telp ku? Dari tadi malam ku hubungi, tapi dia tidak pernah menjawab telp ku" tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata kekasihnya yesung.

"Mian sunbae, aku tidak tau." ucap ryeowook sopan."Benarkah? Hah~ sepertinya dia hari ini tidak masuk sekolah. Baiklah, terimakasih~ aku pergi dulu annyeong ryeowook-ah, Minri-ah" yeoja itu pergi setelah berpamitan kepada Ryeowook dan Minri.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Minri saat melihat raut wajah ryeowook yang aneh. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab ryeowook. Minri hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri..

 **:::** **Skip time** **:::**

Jam pelajaran berakhir. Ini berarti waktunya semua siswa pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahat kan tubuh mereka yang lelah. Begitupun dengan ryeowook.

Ryeowook memilih berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya dari pada menaiki bus.

Biasanya dia akan seperti ini jika ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Seperti sekarang, ia memikirkan yesung yang tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini. 'Apakah karena kejadian kemarin malam saat aku bersama yesung hyung jalan-jalan?' Seperti itu lah pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran ryeowook.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah tiba di depan rumahnya yang sangat sederhanan ini.

"Aku pulang~" setelah meletakkan sepatu di tempatnya, ryeoowok melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah pulang wookie? Ah, yesung ada di kamarmu. Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap ny. kim saat melihat ryeowook memasuki dapur.

Dengan segera, ryeowook berlari menuju kamarnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu -toh itu kamarnya sendiri-, ryeowook langsung mendorong pintu itu.

"Yesung Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?" langsung saja ryeowook melayangkan pertanyaan kepada yesung. Sedangakan yang di beri pertanyaan hanya tertawa kecil.

"memangnya aku kenapa baby wook~" ucap yesung sambil mencubit kedua pipi ryeowook.

"Mungkin kau sakit. Karena hari ini kau tidak masuk." ucap ryeowook murung.

"aku hanya sedikit pusing tadi." jawab yesung sambil melihat wajah murung ryeowook.

"hey, bagaimana hari ini, kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya yesung pada ryeowook. Tanpa pikir panjang, ryeowook segera menyetujui ucapan yesung.

"baiklah. Hyung tunggi sebentar, aku akan mengganti seragamku dulu." ryeowook segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah ryeowook. Namun senyumnya hilang saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya ketika tertera nama kekasihnya di layar ponselnya itu..

Setelah ryeowook selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian santai, ryeowook langsung menggandeng tangan yesung. "ayo hyung. Sekaligus membeli boneka yang kau janjikan" yesung hanya menurut saat ryeowook menariknya dan meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar ryeowook.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryeowook turun dari lantai dua sambil menggandeng tangan .Kim yang melihat anaknya turun, segera menghampiri yesung dan ryeowook.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya pada yesung. "Yesung hyung mengajak ku jalan umma." ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum menatap wajah sang umma.

"Ah~ kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang ingin berkencan" goda kepada ryeowook dan yesung saat melihat tangan sang anak masih menggandeng tangan yesung.

Ryeowook segera melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan tangan yesung. sedangkan yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan senyumnya.

"Ayo kita langsung pergi saja hyung." ryeowook berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan dan yesung yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan ryeowook.

"Kau mengubah segalanya yesung" ucap sambil tersenyum menatap yesung. Yesung membalas senyuman dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Hyuuunngg!"

"Ahjumma, sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum bocah itu berteriak lagi." yesung langsung membungkuk kan badannya kepada saat mendengar teriak kan dari ryeowook.

menanggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Yesung berlalu dari hadapan umma ryeowook menyusul ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu keuar.

 **:::** **Skip Time** **:::**

Kini Yesung dan Ryeowook berada di taman bermain 'Lotte World'. Sudah beberapa wahana yang mereka naiki, tapi mereka tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun. Mereka terus mengelilingi kawasan ini.

Namun tak lama, ryeowook mengeluh kalau ia lelah dan sedikit haus.

"Hyung~ aku , haus" ryeowook duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan oleh pihak 'Lotte World'. Yesung yang melihat ryeowook kelelahan, segera beranjak menuju toko ice cream terdekat.

"Kau tunggu disini okay." ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa banyak bicara.

Tak lama, yesung kembali sambil membawa 1 cup ice cream coklat dan segelas Coffe.

"Kau merasa haus bukan?" yesung menyerahkan cup ice cream kepada ryeowook."Gomawo Hyung" yesung duduk di sebelah ryeowook yang asik memakan ice creamnya.

Yesung menatap sekeliling. Dan pandangannya berhenti di salah satu toko tempat menjual berbagai jenis memberi tau ryeowook, yesung beranjak dari duduknya menuju toko tersebut.

.

Saat ryeowook menatap ke depan, ia di kejutkan oleh sebuah boneka jerapah yang cukup besar.

"Ini untukmu baby wook~" dengan senang hati, ryeowook menerima pemberian yesung.

"Hutang ku sudah habis bukan?" tanya yesung. Ryeowook berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya."Ya. Hutang mu sudah lunas hyung." ucap ryeowook pada yesung sambil tersenyum manis ke arah yesung.

Melihat itu, yesung langsung mencubit pipi ryeowook yang membuat sang empu meringis sakit.

"Yakk! Yesung, appo.." ryeowook mengerucutkan bibir menandakan ia kesal. Sedangkan yesung hanya tertawa medengar gumam ryeowook.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"sudah malam. Apa kau lapar?" tanya yesung sambil menarik tangan ryeowook menuju pintu keluar.

"Tidak. Apa hyung lapar?" ryeowook melemparkan kembali pertanyaan yesung. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. 

**:::::: Skip ::::::**

Hening. Itu lah yang terjadi di dalam mobil sibuk dengan menyetir mobil, Sedangkan ryeowook, menatap keluar jendela.

Tanpa ryeowook sadari, yesung dari tadi hanya tersenyum saat melihat ryeowook menahan kantuk.

Yesung menyalakan music, sengaja agar ryeowook tertidur. Dan tak lama ryeowook sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya dengan kepalanya menyandar ke kaca mobil yesung.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yesung menggendong ryeowook di punggungnya saat sudah tiba di rumah ryeowook.

langsung menyuruh yesung langsung membawa ryeowook ke dalam kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu rumah, terkejut melihat ryeowook yang tertidur di punggung yesung.

Yesung langsung memberi isyarat kepada umma ryeowook kalau ryeowook hanya .Kim langsung menghela nafas lega. Ryeowook memang seperti anak-anak. Jika lelah, ia langsung tertidur dan susah untuk di bangunkan.

 **:::::::::::::**

Yesung membaringkan ryeowook di atas single bed yang ada di kamar ryeowook dan meletakkan boneka jerapah itu di samping namja manis ini. Dan tak lupa menyelimutinya.

Lama ia memandang wajah ryeowook. Entah setan apa yang merasuki yesung ia mencium kening ryeowook lama.

"Maaf selama ini aku sering membuatmu sakit wookie~"

yesung mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dari kamar ryeowook.

Yesung segera berpamitan kepada appa dan umma ryeowook sebelum kembali ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih Yesung." ucap pada yesung. Yesung membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari rumah namja manis itu.

 **::: T :::**

 **::: B :::**

 **::: C :::**

 **Yuhuuu~~~ ini kelanjutan ceritanya :D. Dan seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak kalian (Review)oke~~ dan maaf cerita ini bertele-tele dan typonya masih banyak..**

 **Oh.. sorry ya.. ff yang lain belum bisa aku lanjutkan T_T karena beum menemukan kelanjutannya yang pas!**

 **Tapi, akan saya usahakan melanjutkan ff yang lain ^^**

 **Terimakasih~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Friend, My Love**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Cast : Ryeowook and Yesung**

 **Genre : Friendship, School Life.**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **::**

Pagi ini, kota seoul sedang tidak bersahabat. Hujan melanda yang melanda dari dini hari hingga pagi ini belum juga berhenti, menambahkan hawa dingin yang membuat orang malas beraktifitas. Termasuk namja manis ini, Ryeowook.

Dari tadi, bunyi alarm yang ada dikamar ini berbunyitanpa henti. Mendengar suara yang yang membuatnya terganggu, ryeowook segera mematikannya dan bangun dari tidurnya.

 **:::::::**

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ryeowook keluar dari kamar menuju lantai satu atau lebih tepat menuju meja makan.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Wae? Apa ada yang lucu? kenapa umma melihatku begitu?" tanya ryeowook saat melihat umma tengah menahan tawanya.

"Hey bocah. Kau tidak lihat ada orang asing di rumahmu ini?" tanya seseorang pada ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap sekeliling ruang makan itu. "Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada umma, yesung hyung, kyuhyun, sungmin hyung dan minhyun." Ucap ryeowook santai sambil menggedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali meminum air yang sudah di ruangnya ke dalam gelas. Tak lama..

Byuur

Ia kembali menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang melebar lucu. betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ada orang asing yang meihatnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah sadar?" pertanyaan sinis mengalihkan pandangan ryeowook ke arah suara.

Ryeowook hanya menatapnya datar. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat hyung kesayangannya.

"Sungmin hyung.. bogoshippo~" ryeowook segera memeluk hyungnya –sungmin-.

"Nado Wookie~" saat mereka asik dengan acara saling –merindukan-, suara deheman seseorang mengehentikan acara mereka.

"Kau mengganggu suasana." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya pada sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya. Sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Hey bocah. Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Hey aku bukan bocah! Kau yang bocah. Asalkan kau tau saja, aku lebih tua darimu." Ucap ryeowook segit.

"Tapi, aku sudah lulus dan sudah menikah Kim Ryeowook." ryeowook menatap menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

"Jika kau tidak bersiap-siap, maka yesung hyung akan meninggalkanmu." Lanjut orang itu sambil tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Ryeowook yang mendengar nama 'Yesung', segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah seorang namja yang duduk di samping kyuhyun.

"Awas kau nanti kyuhyun!" ucap ryeowook. "hyung, tunggu sebentar oke!" yesung menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dan ryeowook segera berlari ke lantai 2, tapi sebelum itu ryeowook memukul kepala kyuhyun.

"Hey bocah! Awas kau!" semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

"Chagiya~ appo~" kyuhyun langsung bersikap manja kepada sang istri-sungmin.

"Dasar manja." Suara lain yang sedikit cempreg menyahut perkataan kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau iri bilang saja minhyun." Ucap kyuhyun mengejek pada bocah yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun itu. sedangkan sang bocah hanya memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Umma~" kini sang bocah yang mengadu dan membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta di dalam mobil yesung. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa terasa, mereka telah tiba di sekolah mereka berdua.

Yesung memakirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir 'SMA Sapphire'. Saat ryeowook akan keluar, yesung menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Lalu ia mengambi sebuah payung dan turun dari mobilnya.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu sebelah, dan membukannya untuk ryeowook.

"aku tidak mau kau sakit. Nanti tidak ada yang akan membuatkanku bekal siang untukku." Ucap yesung. Ryeowook membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam ala dirinya.

"sudah berapa kali kau mengeluarkan tatapan itu wookie?" tanya yesung disela tawanya. "sudah ratusan kali!." Ucap ryeowook ketus.

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil yesung dan berdiri disamping namja itu. dan mereka berdua berlalu dari parkiran menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai yang sama. Namun, langkah mereka terhentikan oleh suara seorang yeoja.

"Yesung oppa." Yesung dan ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara. Ryeowook sedikit membungkukkan badannya kepada yeoja yang memanggi yesung.

"Oppa, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" ucap yeoja itu kepada yesung. Kemudian yesung melirik ke arah ryeowook. ryeowook yang menyadarinya, membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di ruang musiknya saja." yesung mengikuti yeoja itu menuju ruangan yang dikatannya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryeowook berjalan gontai ke kelasnya, sesekali memikirkan yesung.

Apa yang mereka lakukan, seperti itulah yang membayang didalam kepala ryeowook.

"hei ryeowook-ah!" ryeowook terkejut saat seseorang berteriak di samping telinganya. "yaaah! Minri-ah, bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh?" sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya.

"maaf oke. Nah sekarang, dimana yesung sunbae?" ryeowook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang kelasnya. "dia lagi bersama kekasihnya." Ucap ryeowook sedikit sedih.

"ah~. Sepertinya... ah tidak jadi." Ryeowook menatap minri penasaran. "sepertinya apa?" tanya ryeowook. "tidak ada." Jawab minri melangkah menjauh dari ryeowook. "yaaahh! Minri beritahu aku!" ryeowook pun berlari mengejar minri yang tengah berlari menjauh dari ryeowook.

 **::: skip :::  
**

Saat semua siswa sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar, seseorang masuk yang sebelumnya telah mengucap salam.

"Permisi seonsae, aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu."

"ah, baiklah yesung-ssi." Ternyata seseorang itu ada Yesung, murid tingkat akhir.

"Selamat pagi semua, Maaf jika saya menggaggu kegiatan belajar kalian. Saya disini akan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman, yaitu kita akan melaksanakan kegiatan perkemahan. Sebenarnya, kegiatan ini dilakukan sebagai hadiah untuk kelas tiga tingkat akhir karena kami sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan ujian akhir. Tetapi kami sepakat untuk mengajak junior-junior kami ikut berpatisipasi dalam kegiatan ini."

"maaf sunbae, apa kami diwajibkan ikut?"

"Ini tidak diwajibkan, tetapi lebih baik jika kalian semua ikut berpatisipasi agar sebagai seru."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari yesung, semua murid saling berbicara kepada teman sebangku ataupun teman dekat mereka tentang kegiatan ini.

"baiklah, saya ucapkan terimakasih atas perhatian kalian semua. Bagi yang ikut berpatisipasi, kalian bisa mendaftarkan nama kalian di ruang osis. tapi akan lebih seru jika kalian semua ikut."

Setelah mengucap salam dan terimakasih, yesung keluar dari ruangan tanpa ia ketahui ryeowook tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"ryeowook-ah, kau ikut kegiatan perkemahan ini kan?." Ryeowook tersadardari lamunannya saat mendengar suara sang sahabatnya.

"sepertinya tidak." Balasnya cuek dan kembali mengerjakan catatannya yang tertunda tadi. Sedangkan minri, menatap ryeowook kesal.

"kenapa?"

"tidak ada. Lebih baik aku tidur dirumah dan pergi berbelanja bersama eomma." Minri hanya mendengus kesal saat mendengar jawaban sang sahabat yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Terserah.!"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryeowook berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Hari ini dia memilih bolos karena memikirkan sesuatu. Saat ia tiba di atap sekolah, ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang duduk dibangku tempat ia biasa duduk.

"eh, yesung hyung? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" ryeowook berjalan kearah yesung yang tengah menatap kedepan. Entah apa yang ia lihat.

"kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" yesung membalikan pertanyaan yang diberikan ryeowook kepadanya.

"aku membolos. Kau juga membolos hyung?" yesung hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ryeowook.

"yah. Seperti itulah."

Setelahnya hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Yesung sibuk dengan pikirannya dan begitupun dengan ryeowook.

"hah~ aku lelah."

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut saat yesung tiba-tiba berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di pahanya.

"kau keberatan?" tanya yesung saat menyadari tubuh ryeowook sedikit kaku.

"tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Ucap ryeowook yang kini telah rileks. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Yesung telah jatuh tertidur, dan ryeowook... namja manis itu tengah menikmati dunianya sendiri, terlihat dikedua telinga telah terpasang erphone yang terhubung dengan ponsel yang ada digenggamannya.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

Sejak kapan ia tidur dalam posisi terbaring? Bukankah dia tadi tertidur dengan posisi duduk?

Langsung saja ryeowook bangun dari posisinya -berbaring.

"Kau sudah bangun?" yesung berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, karena lama dalam posisi duduk.

"Hyung kasihan melihatmu tidur dalam posisi duduk wookie~" yesung mencoba menjelaskan pertanyaan yang ryeowook lempar padanya lewat tatapannya.

"Sudah hampir malam, ayo kita pulang." yesung menarik tangan ryeowook dengan lembut.

 **:::** **Skip** **:::**

Saat ini berada di dalam mobil keheningan yang tercipta di dalam mobil itu.

Mobil yesung berhenti di depan rumah yang terlihat sederhana. Rumah itu adalah rumah ryeowook.

"Gomawo Hyung." ucap ryeowook, sedangkan yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Saat ryeowook akan membuka pintu, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung" panggil ryeowook pada yesung.

"Hm?" yesung hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang hyung pikirkan?" tanya ryeowook. Yesung tidak langsung menjawab. Membuat ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Hah~. Jika kau tak mau mengatakannya, tidak apa." saat ryeowook akan membuka pintu mobil, suara yesung menghentikannya.

"Hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir" ucap yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan yesung.

"Katanya, dia sudah tidak mencintaiku." Dengan sekali gerakan, ryeowook memeluk yesung.

"Sudah yakin, hyung akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya." yesung membalas pelukan ryeowook sambil saja ryeowook tidak tau.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk. Besok hyung akan menjemputmu." ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya.

"hati-hati hyung." ryeowook turun dari mobil yesung. Setelah itu, yesung langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggal kediaman ryeowook.

Clek

"Aku pulang." ryeowook melihat sekeliling rumahnya. 'kemana semua orang?' iner ryeowook.

"Umma... Appa... Sungmin hyung... Kyuhyun..." ryeowook mencoba memanggil semua penghuni , tidak ada sahutan.

Ponsel ryeowook bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _'From : Umma'  
Subject : Wookie~ maaf tidak memberitahukanmu, sekarang kami pergi ke rumah hyungmu kerena ada yang harus kami urus. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang~.Kalau kau takut sendiri, hubungi saja yesung.'_

Ryeowook mengehembuskan nafasnya dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

.

Ryeowook telah selesai membersihkan memakai piyama sutra berwarna ungu dengan motif jerapah. Terlihat seperti eerr..Anak-anak.

Saat ryeowook ingin menutup tirai jendela kamarnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa di luar sedang hujan.

"Hujan~ semoga tidak ada petir."

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian ryeowook di kejutkan dengan suara petir yang sangat kuat.

Dengan otomatis, ryeowook menutup kedua telinga karena terkejut. dengan cepat, ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo, minri-ah, kau bisa menginap di rumah ku?"

'Yeoboseo ryeoowok-ah, maaf.. aku sekarang dirumah pamanku. Maaf ryeowook-ah'

"Ah~ , tidak apa-apa."

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Kembali ia menghubungi seseorang yang selalu bersamanya -yesung.

"Hyung, bisakah hyung temani aku?"

Kini Yesung berada di dalam kamar ryeowook. Tentu saja untuk menemani dongsaeng tercintanya.

"Hyung, jika kau mengantuk, tidur saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti." ucap ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Hm." yesung masih tetap dengan kegiatannya. -Memainkan ponselnya-.

yang terjadi di ruangan itu.

Tak lama, yesung meletakkan ponselnya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur, namun diurungkannya karena ia melihat ryeowook yang sudah tertidur dalam kondiri duduk. Dan itu pasti tidak nyaman.

Segera ia memperbaiki posisi tidur ryeowook dengan benar. Setelah itu, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Saat akan menutup mata, suara petir yang sangat besar, membuat ia membuka mata da mendengar teriakan ryeowook.

"ada apa wookie?" tanya yesung.

"Hyung, temani aku tidur di sini. ya~" yesung menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dan ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah." yesung mengambil posisi di samping ryeowook dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Sudah, tidurlah kembali".Yesung menyanyikan lagu sebagai pengantar tidur untuk ryeowook. Tak lama ia mendengar dengkuran halus menandakan ryeowook telah terlelap.

Tak lama, Yesung pun menyusul ryeowook ke alam mimpi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pagi cerah yang di sambut oleh kicauan burung yang sering matahari memasuki sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh 2 namja yang masih bergulung di bawah selimut.

Ryeowook mencoba membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari mengenai mata indahnya.

Ryeowook menatap sepasang tangan yang melingkar di ingat kejadian tadi malam yang membuat yesung tidur dengannya.

Dengan perlahan, ia menyingkirkan tangan yesung agar tidak mengganggu tidur namja itu. Setelah bebas, ia segera membersihkan diri kemudian membuat sarapan untuk yesung dan dirinya.

Untung hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Jadi, ia tidak masalah membiarkan yesung tidur lebih lama. Karena di sekolahnya, khusus hari sabtu mereka masuk lebih lama dari biasanya.

 **:::** **Skip** :::

Yesung bangun dari dari acara tidurnya saat ia mencium bau masakan yang sangat lezat. Ia langsung turun dari ranjang ryeowook dan menuju dapur di rumah keluarga ryeowook. Tapi sebelumnya ia membasuh mukanya agar terlihat segar.

"Kau sedang masak apa wookie?" yesung langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"eh? Hyung sudah bangun?" ryeowook mematikan api kompor setelah ia menyalin nasi goreng buatannya ke dalam piring.

" ~ hyung sudah lama tidak makan masakan mu wookie." ujar yesung saat melihat nasi goreng kesukaannya tersaji di depannnya.

"Kau berlebihan Jong , setelah hyung mandi, baru nasi goreng ini ku beri padamu." ryeowook langsung mengambil sarapan yesung, dan membuat yesung menekukkan wajahnya kesal.

"Hah~ kau bukan saengku, sudahku-", "Sudah di apakan yesung hyung?" ucapan yesung terputus saat ryeowook menyela ucapannya.

"Haha tidak ada." segera yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ryeowook.

Ah, mereka sudah terbiasanya seperti itu. Terkadang ryeowook asal masuk ke kamar yesung tanpa permisi dulu pada pemilik kamar. Atau, saat ia menginap di rumah yesung, ia akan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar milik namja tampan itu. Dan begitupun sebaliknya.

..  
...

Yesung sudah selesai mandi dan ia terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan ryeowook. Ia sudah duduk di samping ryeowook yang tengah menunggunya.

"Mana sarapanku?" tanya yesung pada ryeowook. Ryeowook pun memberikan sarapan -nasi goreng kepada namja tampan itu.

Mereka saparan ditemani kesunyian. Hingga yesung membuka pembicaraanya terlebih dulu.

"Nanti sore, temani hyung membeli perlengkapan berkemah bisa?" tanya yesung pada ryeowook. Yang di tanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan 'iya'.

"Kau tidak ikut acara itu?" kembali yesung bertanya. Ryeowook menggelengkan saja yesung membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu.

"Yaak! Mana boleh begitu! Kau harus ikut." ryeowook menatap yesung bingung.

"Kenapa hyung meng'haruskan aku ikut?" tanya ryeowook. "Karena..Kau harus ada di samping ku." ucap yesung santai.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap ryeowook tegas.

"Kau harus ikut!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Aish terserah kau hyung" ryeowook langsung beranjak dari meja makan terlebih dulu, lalu ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Yaakk! Kim Ryeowook" otomatis yesung mengejar ryeowook yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

 **:::** **Skip :::**

Ryeowook terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan teriakan yesung yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya!Kim ryeowook cepat masuk!", "Tidak!" ucap ryeowook tanpa memandang yesung.

"atau aku memakai cara dulu agar kau mau masuk ke dalam mobil Kim Ryeowook?" ryeowook memutar badannya menghadap ke mobil yesung.

Dengan hentakan ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobil yesung. Namun yesung masih saja berteriak kesal.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di belakang? Kau mau aku terlihat seperti supir? Cepat duduk di depan ryeowook." yesung kesal saat melihat ryeowook duduk di bangku belakang.

"Sudahlah hyung!?Aku sudah masuk ke dalam mobil menuruti perintahmu." ryeowook menggeram kesal dengan sifat yesung yang aneh.

"kau-" ucap yesung terputus karena ryeowook memotongnya.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya Kim Jong Woon atau kita akan terlambat kerena mu!"

Dengan perasaan kesal, yesung meajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah mereka berdua.

Tanpa di ketahui yesung, ryeowook kini tengah tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menahan ketawa karena melihat ekspresi yesung.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah pulang sekolah, yesung membawa ryeowook ke sebuah mall terbesar diseoul. Mereka berjalan menyusuri gedung besar itu dengan yesung merangkul pundak ryeowook.Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"Hyung, kau akan mengajakku kemana?Dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar tidak tentu arah."

Yesung yang mendengar keluhan ryeowook, segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah ryeowook.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya yesung. Ryeowook memandang yesung dengan pose berpikir.

"sedikit. Dan aku juga sedikit lapar." jawab ryeowook pada yesung.

"Ah baiklah. Setelah hyung menemukan apa yang hyung cari, kita akan makan malam." yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil menarik tangan kecil ryeowook menuju ke salah satu toko yang menjual alat-alat untuk berkemah.

:::::

Ryeowook kembali menghembuskan nafas bosan. Bagaimana tidak, dari setengah jam yang lalu, yesung belum juga mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

"Hyung, apa masih lama?" tanya ryeowook saat melihat yesung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai wookie~" Ryeowook menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan sofa yang ada di toko perhiasan.

Ya, saat ini yesung dan ryeowook tengah berada di toko perhiasaan yang sebelumnya mereka sudah singgah ke toko yang menjual alat-alat perkemahan.

"Ayolah hyung~ aku sudah lapar sekali~.Hyung, kau tidak kasihan dengan dongsaengmu ini?" ucap ryeowook sekaligus memasang aegyo andalannya.

"Hah~ baiklah. Kita makan malam dulu. Sehabis itu kita kembali ke sini lagi." ucap yesung.

Ryeowook berseru senang mendengar ucapan ryeowook. Akhirnya ia bisa juga mengsisi perutnya yang terasa kosong. Ryeowook mengajak yesung untuk makan di salah satu restoran China yang ada di gedung mewah ini.

::...::...::

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Namun, ryeowook kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hyung... Kau membeli cincin? Untuk siapa?" tanya ryeowook yang sedikit antusias.

"hhmm.. Untuk seseorang." ucap yesung santai.

Ryeowook kembali membuka suaranya "apa untuk kekasih barumu?" tanya ryeowook hati-hati tidak ingin menyakiti hati sang hyung.

"Mungkin." ucap yesung tersenyum memandang ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali memandang makanannya .Tanpa yesung ketahui, ryeowook tengah tersenyum getir.

Skip

Setelah mengisi perut, mereka kembali ke tempat yesung memesan cincin.

"apakah sudah selesai?" tanya yesung pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang meja etalase yang memperlihatkan berbagai macam perhiasan yang sangat indah.

"Sudah tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." wanita itupun beranjak menuju belakang untuk mengambil pesanan yesung. Tak butuh waktu lama, wanita itu kembali dengan membawa kotak kecil.

"Ini yang anda pesan tuan." wanita itu memberikan kotak berbentuk persegi yang dimana di dalamnya terdapat 2 buah cincin.

"Apakah dia kekasih tuan? Dia sungguh manis. Dan sangat serasi dengan diri anda." ucap wanita itu dengan senyum indah.

"Apa? Ah, kau salah noona, aku bukan kekasihnya. Aku hanya dongsaengnya." ucap ryeowook saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"haha padahal kalian berdua sangat serasi" ucap wanita itu. Yesung menanggapinya hanya dengan senyum dan ryeowook tetap bergumam tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." yesung dan ryeowook meninggalkan toko itu yang sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita tadi.

:...::...:

Kini yesung dan ryeowook telah berada di perkarangan rumah yesung.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan ku pulang?Aku sudah mengantuk~" ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi penumpang di samping yesung.

"Kau lupa? Besok kita akan berkemah. Dan semua keperluan mu sudah pada hyung. Jadi, hyung memutuskan kau menginap disini." ucap yesung menjelaskan.

"Hah~ terserah hyung saja." yesung keluar dari mobil dan ia membuka pintu untuk ryeowook.

"ayo keluar." ucap yesung. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya."Baiklah. Ayo naik." ryeowook tersenyum.

Yesung mengendong ryeowook di punggungnya, karena ia tau ryeowook pasti lelah. Saat masuk ke rumah keluarga yesung, mereka di sambut oleh kedua orang tua yesung.

"Ada apa dengan wookie yesung?" tanya eomma yesung. "Dia hanya lelah eomma. Appa eomma kami ke atas duluan." pamit yesung pada kedua orang tuanya.

:::::

yesung membawa ryeowook ke kamarnya, dan membaringkan tubuh ryeowook ke ranjangnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sangat lelah wookie." ucap yesung menatap wajah ryeowook yang sudah terlelap.

Yesung membersihkan dirinya terlebih dulu, sebelum menyusul ryeowook untuk tidur. Setelah itu, yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping ryeowook.

"Kau orang yang sangat hyung sayangi Ryeowookie~"

Yesung memeluk tubuh ryeowook dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi yang indah.

 **::: T :::**

 **::: B :::**

 **::: C :::**

" **akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan ff ini. maaf jika ceritanya makin bingung, dan typo yang masih ada. soalnya ada beberapa kata yang hilang dan saya rombang. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan untuk mempublish ff ini T_T. Dan saya yakin kalian semua pasti tidak akan ada yang berminat untuk membaca ff ini kembali. Tapi, tak apa-apa.**

 **Oh yang sudah membaca tolong review jangan lupa ^^ itu sangat penting untuk saya^^. Thank you..."**

 _ **[ .2016]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Friend, My Love**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Cast : Ryeowook and Yesung**

 **Genre : Friendship, School Life.**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **::**

Ryeowook bangun dari alam mimpinya saat merasakan gunjangan halus.

"Hey..Mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur wookie?" ternyata yang mencoba membangunkan ryeowook adalah yesung. Saat ryeowook membuka mata, pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah yesung.

Penampilan yesung saat ini sangat simple tapi tidak mengurangi memakai kaos santai di lapisi dengan blezer hitam dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam. Sungguh tampan.

"Sampai kita ketinggalan bus." ucap ryeowook asal. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak lalu kembali menatap ryeowook.

"baiklah kalau tidak mau wookie~"

'Kyyaaa'

Yesung menggendong ryeowook ala bridal menuju kamar mandi di kamar yesung.

"Yaakk! Kim Jong Woon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap ryeowook mencoba melepaskan gendongan yesung.

"Aku tunggu 5 menit di meja makan. Jika tidak, aku akan menyusulmu kekamar mandi."Yesung berlalu dari kamarnya tapi tentu saja memberikan kecupan di pipi ryeowook.

"Aish... Aku membencimu Kim Jong Woon!"

Blam

Ryeowook membanting pintu kamar mandi yesung tanpa perasaan dan tidak mempedulikan jika pemiliknya akan marah.

::: Skip :::

Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan acara paginya. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi. Sama halnya dengan yesung, ryeowook memakai pakaian santai. Memakai baju kaos putih yang di lapisi dengan jaket berwarna ungu dan celana jeans yang menambahkan kesan manis pada diri ryeowook.

"Ayo..Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan bus." ucap yesung tanpa melihat wajah ryeowook.

"Aku belum sarapan yesung!" ucap ryeowook datar.

"Sarapan di luar saja" ucap yesung sambil menarik tangan ryeowook.

"Eomma appa kami berangkat annyeong..." yesung membungkukkan badannya dan di ikuti oleh ryeowook.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sudah banyak yang berkumpul di lapangan SMA Sapphire. Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti kegiatan berkemah ini, tapi tidak dengan Kim Ryeowook.

"Hey..Kukira kau tidak ikut ryeowook-ah." ryeowook menatap tajam ke arah orang yang berdiri disampingya.

"Oke.. Oke..Aku minta maaf." ucap Minri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah.

'Baiklah semuanya... Sudah waktunya kita berangkat. Dan silahkan kalian mancari tempat duduk kalian.' seru seorang namja paruh baya yang di ketahui sebagai kepala sekolah SMA Sapphire.

Semua siswa langsung memasuki bus yang sudah terparkir dekat mereka. Ryeowook dan Minri segera mencari tempat untuk mereka duduki di bus pertama.

"Kita disana saja." ucap ryeowook sambil menunjuk bangku kosong.

Namun seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju bangku yang di tunjuk ryeowook tadi.

"Disini tempat dudukku dengan Minri, Yesung!" ucap ryeowook ketus. Ternyata sang pelaku yang penarik tangan ryeowook adalah yesung.

"Maaf Minri-ssi, aku mengambil tempatmu." ucap yesung menatap Minri dengan senyumnya.

"Ah Gweanchana Sunbae, aku bisa duduk dengan Shindong." ucap Minri."Dan sunbae juga butuh bicara dengan ryeowook." lanjutnya.

Ryeowook mendelik ke arah Minri yang berjalan kebelakang. Ia duduk dengan shindong yang berada di belakang.

"Kau masih marah?"tanya yesung. Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan yesung. Ia memilih melihat ke arah jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dari hearphone yang tersambung ke ponsel namja manis itu.

Yesung menghela nafas melihat sikap ryeowook. Ia memilih diam dan nanti ia akan meminta maaf kepada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Bus yang membawa rombongan SMA Sapphire mulai berjalan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Didalam bus yang dinaiki Yesung dan ryeowook sungguh heboh. Dibangku belakang tepatnya di bangku yang di duduki oleh Hyukjae, Donghae, Minri, Shindong, Jihyo dan Heechul, mereka 6 memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi agar suasana di dalam bus tidak sunyi dan membuat mereka bosan.

Tapi itu tidak membuat ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan dari keadaan luar.

"Wookie~ Hyung minta maaf." yesung kembali meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, ryeowook tidak menyahut, membuat yesung frustasi.

Saat bus yang mereka naiki melwati jalan tikungan dan yesung mencoba memejamkan matanya, sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahu kanannya.

Ia kembali membuka matanya, dan ia tersenyum melihat namja manis di sampingnya.

"Ternyata kau tertidur wookie.." yesung menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang kepala ryeowook atau lebih tepatnya merangkul namja yang terlelap itu.

"Maaf membuatmu kesal wookie~" yesung mengecup puncak kepala ryeowook dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa yesung sadari seseorang, ah bukan, dua orang lebih tepatnya melihat apa yang dilakukan yesung kepada ryeowook.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya. Menyukai sahabatmu sendiri"

:::::

"Aku sudah menduganya." Ucap hyukjae setengah berbisik.

"apa?" tanya donghae penasaran.

"ya hyukkie. Kau benar." Hyukjae dan minri melakukan highfive bersama. Karena mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"apa? Yaakk! Kalian membuatku penasaran."

"lee donghae! Kecilkan suaramu bodoh. kau mau diturunkan disini?" donghae menatap hyukjae dan miran dengan pandangan kesal. "terserah!" dan donghae memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kaca mempungungi hyukjae.

"hey.. kau merajuk?" hyukjae sedikit menggoyangkan badan donghae, namun namja itu tidak merespon.

"biarlah hyukie, sebaiknya kau tidur sebentar. Perjalanan masih panjang." Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, namun sebelumnya ia menjitak kepala sahabat yang paling ia cintai.

"berhentilah merajuk bodoh." ucap hyukjae sedikit berbisik di telinga donghae.

"yaakk!"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sampailah mereka di lokasi perkemahan mereka. Namun, lokasi sesungguhnya berada didalam hutan lindung ini, dan untuk sampai kesana mereka harus berjalan kaki selama satu jam. Sungguh melelahkan.

"Baiklah semua. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke lokasi sesungguhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Jadi, selama dalam perjalan, jangan ada yang berpisah dari rombongan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

Semua rombongan yang mengikuti kemah musim panas mulai berjalan mengikuti instruksi. Selelah apapun perjalanan, jika ditempuh dengan bersama-sama pasti akan menyenangkan. Sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh rombongan ini. tidak terasa sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan memasuki hutan lindung. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya rombongan SMA Sapphire beristirahat sejenak di sungai.

"Baiklah. Kita istirahat sebentar disini.

"hah~ baiklah."

"lokasi kita tidak jauh dari sungai ini. sekitar lima atau sepuluh menit perjalanan."

Semua murid mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah karena perjalanan. Ada yang membasuh muka mereka, berbaring sebentar di atas batu ataupun dibawah pohon sekitar sungai.

Ryeowook memilih beristirahatkan di pinggir sungai sekaligus bermain air. Yesung pun ikut duduk disebelah ryeowook.

"Ah~ lelah sekali."

"Kau tak sanggup berjalan lagi? Perlu hyung menggendongmu?" goda yesung. Melihat wajah yesung yang menggodanya, langsung dan tanpa sopan santun, ryeowook memukul kepala besar –menurutnya- yesung cukup keras.

"Hey!"

"itu untukmu hyung, karena telah menyeretku ke perkemahan yang sangat melelahkan ini."

Yesung hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut. 'sial' umpat yesung dalam hati saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Melihat wajah yesung yang meringis kesakitan, Ryeowook langsung ikut mengusap kepala yesung yang ia pukul tadi.

"Maaf," ucap Ryeowook lirih dengan wajah yang setengah menyesal dan setengah kesal.

Yesung langsung memeluk ryeowook karena ia tak tega melihat wajah bersalah reowook yang tunjukan kepada yesung.

"Sudah lupakan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Yesung mengusap kepala ryeowook dengan lembut, dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala ryeowook sesekali. Bila dilihat, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih.

Klik

Klik

Sebuah suara membuat kedua makhluk tuhan mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara.

"bagus, pertahankan."

"Yakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukan yesung dan meneriaki sang pelaku.

"Oke Hyukjae, ini cukup. Ayo!" tenyata pelaku –pemotretan- Minri dan hyukjae, langsung melarikan diri sebelum sang peran utama mengamuk.

"Maaf ryeowookie, ini untuk album kenangan." Ryeowook mendengus mendengar penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kenangan apa? Dasar aneh."

Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat wajah ryeowook yang merengut kesal. Yesung kembali menarik tangan ryeowook saat mendengar suara kepala sekolah mereka yang mengatakan mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: My Friend, My Love :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Setelah mereka sampi di lokasi, semua murid SMA Sapphire mendirikan tenda dan mempersiapkan keperluan untuk melakukan kegiatan nanti malam. semua berbagi tugas, sebagian para murid laki-laki bertugas untuk mendirikan tenda, sedangkan para murid perempuan dan para murid laki-laki ditugaskan untuk mencari kayu bakar di sekitar tempat mereka berkemah.

"Ryeowook, ayo kita cari kayu bakar sekalian berfoto." Ryeowook yang tadi sibuk mendirikan tenda, jadi terganggu oleh ulah sahabat perempuannya. Oh jangan lupakan ryeowook masih kesal dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau mengganggu Minri-ah, dan aku masih marah padamu." Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda akibat Minri. Mendengar ucapan ryeowook, Minri langsung menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Oh ayolah Kim Ryeowook. kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang suka merajuk. Jadi sekarang..." Minri mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh arah mencari seseorang.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Ah, Taemin! Kemari."

Minri memanggil seorang namja manis yang ia panggil Taemin .

"Ada apa?" tanya taemin saat ia telah berdiri didepan Minri dan Ryeowook.

"Kau tolong lanjutkan pekerjaan ryeowook, dia dan aku akan mencari kayu bakar, oke. Terimakasih."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban taemin –sebenarnya ia tau apaa yang akan dijawab namja manis itu- Minri langsung menarik tangan ryeowook menghiraukan teriakan kesal taemin dan ryeowook.

::

Malam datang begitu cepat. Hewan malam saling bersahutan dan makin jelas terdengar ketika kita berada di dalam hutan. Semua para murid berkumpul mengelilingi kayu bakar sambil bernyanyi atau pun berbagi cerita.

PROK

PROK

Semua bertepuk tangan saat Nickhun selesai menyanyikan semua lagu.

"Huuu! Keren!" ryeowook mendengus mendengar teriakan minri yang mengganggu. Ia tau sebenarnya sahabatnya ini sangat mengagumi atau mungkin menyukai Nickhun yang merupakan siswa dari ekskul Musik, tapi ia selalu mengelak dan mengatakan ia hanya menyukai suaranya saja. cih, bodoh.

"oke, selanjutnya siapa yang akan menyumbangkan suara?." Semua siswa saling pandang, termasuk minri dan ryeowook.

"apa?" tanya ryeowook saat Minri tersenyum sangat misterius.

"Ryeowook dan Yesung sunbae akan berduet!" ryeowook hanya bisa melongo saat mendengar perkataan Minri. 'Aish! Dasar Yeoja Gila' gumam ryeowook yang hanya ditanggapi santai oleh Minri.

"Itu bagus. Cha~ Yesung, Ryeowook." guru Kim memberikan Gitar kepada Yesung yang masih menatap ryeowook.

"Mereka kan menyanyikan lagu Sweet Dream." Astaga! Ryeowook ingin sekali melempar perempuan yang kini duduk disampingnya ini.

"Itu bagus. Ayo Mulai!"

Yesung memetik sinar gitar dan mulai bernyanyi bait pertama.

 _E_ _oneudeot heulleogan  
_ _S_ _iganeul sunoheul su issneun bam  
_ _J_ _jalpji anhdeon sewol  
_ _S_ _eoroga gakkawojin jigeumeul_

Kemudian, dibait kedua dilanjutkan oleh ryeowook.

 _U_ _seumyeo gieokhago sipeo  
keuti onda mareul haedo  
_ _E_ _onjenga heeojinda haedo  
_ _N_ _aeil dangjang sarajyeodo_

Barulah dibait ketiga mereka bernyanyi bersama dan salin memandang.

 _I_ _jeobeorige haji anhdorok  
_ _G_ _ieokhadorok  
_ _O_ _rae jinado ijeul su eopsge  
_ _G_ _ieokhadorok_

 __ _O_ _neureul doedorabomyeo  
_ _G_ _ameun du nune meogeumgo  
_ _K_ _kum sokkkaji mirwo jami deul tejyo  
_ _M_ _ajimak barami bulmyeo  
_

 _K_ _keutnaneun nareul allyeodo  
_ _H_ _amkke haessdeon chueok sajinui  
_ _B_ _icci baraejindaedo  
_ _U_ _seumyeo gieokhago sipeo  
_

 _K_ _keuti onda mareul haedo  
_ _E_ _onjenga heeojinda haedo  
_ _N_ _aeil dangjang sarajyeodo_

 _Ij_ _ieobeorige haji anhdorok_

 _G_ _ieokhadorok  
Orae jinado ijeul su eopsge  
_ _G_ _ieokhadorok  
_ _O_ _neureul doedorabomyeo  
_

 _G_ _ameun du nune meogeumgo  
_ _K_ _kum soge damanaeryeo jami deul tejyo  
_ _B_ _omui kkot yeoreumui nabi  
_ _G_ _aeurui nagyeop  
_

 _G_ _eu gyeourui dalbit pyeolchyeojindamyeon  
_ _U_ _riui chueok ttohan  
_ _Y_ _eongwonhi gyeote tteooreunikka  
_ _S_ _ideul su eopseo  
_

 _I_ _nyeonui kkocceul maeume piwo_

 _M_ _anggagui nagyeobi jyeodo  
_ _H_ _aneul dareul bomyeo geu ttael  
_ _T_ _teoollil teni pyeonhi jameul cheonghaeyo_

Setelah selesai, mereka bertepuk tangan dengan senang, saat mereka menyanyikan lagu tersebut, semua hanyut dalam nyanyian. Bahkan, ada yang tertidur mendengar lagu yang Ryeowook dan Yesung nyanyikan. Namun, dari sekian banyak yang senang, ada satu orang yang menatap kedua namja itu denganraut datar,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Oke, ini sangat garing dan sangat membosankan. Dan mungkin banyak typonya. Ini dilanjutkan lagi karna udh separuh di ketik, kalau di hapus sayang. Jadi, utk ff yang lain masih diusahakan untuk di 'NEXT' karna sayanya juga udh mulai sibuk –tahun depan sih :v- dengan TryOut dan persiapan Ujian lainnya. Dan mungkin, tahun depan –dari Januari sampai april- akan hiatus atau jarang mengepost ff di akun ini.**

 **Dan terimakasih sekali bagi readers yang masih setia menunggu ff gk jelas ini, dan review kalian sangat penting bagi saya. Karena, jika reviewnya banyak atau banyak diminati, saya akan sangat semangat melanjutkan ff tersebut sampai end.**

 **Last, review ^^**


End file.
